aye dostteri dosti2
by RB-Angel
Summary: hey friends...this is full story of aye dost teri dosti..posted all the masti majak chaps for jyoti and the one who suggested.. please read and review and plz tell me either i continue it or not..?


A/n:hello friends..this is adtd..aye dostteri dosti.. sare chaps toh nahi post kar sakti paar abb yeh post kar diya hai..hope you like it..bcz ke aap logone isse padha hai aur 177 reviews bhi diye the..toh aap jo serious part hai story ka wo skip kar sakte hai..i dnt mind about it... and agar aap chahe toh main isse continue kar sakti hu….its all on your wish….

And mere iss story ko 177 reviews ke liye aur 13 chap tak sath dene ke liye … bohot bohot dhanyawad… heartly thank you to all my frinds…thank you very much…

Iss chap ko main abb tak main hi likhane wali thi par **jyoti** and **the one dear friend** who reviewed hey friends and suggest me to post all chap(sorry main apka naam bhul gayi…really sorry)..unke liye niche dialogues ke sath sath pure chaps post kiye hai…:D thank you

Now enjoy reading….

Ab tak apne padha….

Abhi bohot zada worried hota hai daya ke liye….aur jaise hi wo beauro me pohochta hai sablog use daya ke bare me hi puchhate hai…tabhi acp sir batate hai ke daya ko jaldi dhundho kyun ki uski jann ko khatara ho sakta hai…uske thodi der bad hi nikhil beauro me aata hai..freddy use batata hai ki daya sir gayab ho chuke hai..tabhi nikhil hass kar keheta hai..daya sir kam ke liye delhi gaye huye hai…yeh baat sunkar abhi ko jara achha mehsus hota hai par agale hi pal wo apne colleagues ki kuch baate sun leta hhai jo ki use pareshan kar deti hai….aur usi baton me aakar abhijeet beauro se bahar chala jata hai…shyam ko jab daya beauro me wapas aata hai toh use bbeauro me sirf nikhil dikhai deta wonikhil ke sath ghar ke liye nikalta hai par ratemehi use abhi dikh jaata bohot tension me hota hai aur use ghar jane se na bol deta hai par fir bhi daya use mana leta hai…uske bad abhijeet daya ke kandhe pe laga hua jakm notice kar leta hai fir wo daya ko hospital le jata hai….

Daya fauran samaz jata hai ke abhi usse naraj hai..fir daya ghar pohochatey hi abhi se milne jata hai…tabhi use pata chalta hai ke abhi usse naraj hai kyun ki..wo abhi ko bina bataye kahi chala gaya tha….fir agale din daya abhi ko bade hi ache tarike se mana leta hai..aur idher abhijeet ko pata chal jata hai ke daya akhir gaya kaha tha..wo daya se uske bare me puchhata hai….uske bad acp sir bhi daya se wahi sawal puchate hai..tab abhi batata hai ke …daya ko pata chal gaya tha ke don gagra jail se farar ho gaya hai aur wo abhijeet se badla lene ke liye sazish bana raha hai…toh usi ke liye daya don dagra ke ghar gaya tha…par isi baat se abhi daya se firese naraj ho jata hai…fir dono ek dusre se kam hi baaat karate hai…

Tabhi abhi koek khabri ka call aaata hai ke don dagra ke bhai bagra ne daya se badla lene ke liye sharp shooter higher kiye hai…abhi un sharp shooter ke bare me info nikalne ke liye khabri se keheta hai…thod tyme baad daya ko yad aata hai ke aaj abhi ne medicine nahi li..aauur abhi ko yad aata hai ke daya ne medicine nahi li…tabhi wo dono paper pe likhake ek dusre se baat karte hai aur medicine le lete hai/…

Unn dono ka aise bachho jaisa vyavahar dekhake acp sir khushi khushi beauro se bahar ja rahe the tabhi unhe wo officer mila jiski bataon ki wajah se abhijeet pareshan ho gaya tha…tabhi unhe golion ki awaj aayi..acp sir aur wo officer dono bhagata huye ander aaye aur dekhatey hai toh kya…abhi daya ko protect karne ke liye sharp shooters ke golion ke samne khada reh gaya aur daya ko chot tak lagane nahi di…uske bad daya aura cp sir abhi ko hospital le gaye..waha doctor ne kaha ke abhi ka bachana 24 ghanton me bata sakte hai wo abhi danger me hai..positive response mila toh baat ban sakti hai aur agar negative mila toh ham unhe kho bhi sakatey hai/….aisa keh ke doc chala gaya…

Yaha daya ne thoda courage dikhaya aur 24 ghanto me bagra ka bura haal karunga yeh keheke chala gaya aur sath sath abhi ki jinmedari tarika ke hawale chod di….

Uske bad daya ne investigation kia aur us bagra ko arrest kar liya..par bagra ko uska afsos nahi tha..wo keh raha tha maine abhijeet ko mar diya mera badla pura ho gaya..tabhi pankaj batata hai ke abhijeet zinda hai..aur sahisalamat hai..

Daya bohot khush ho jata hai q ki use lagta hai usne abhi ko kho diya..wo daudatehi apne dost ko dekhane aagaya ..aur uske dost abhi aaram se tarika ke hath ka bana hua salad chakh raha tha…:D par fir bhi daya ko yeh bat chubhane lagi ki abhi ne use q nahi bataya ke wo sahisalamat hai..jabki pankaj tak ko pata tha….

Uske bad doctor rahul ki entry hoti hai yeh wahi doc hai jisne abhi ka operation kiya tha aur achhi khabar na den eke karan daya ne uski jorose coller pakad lithi…doc rahul ko daya aur abhi me jot ha..silence wo chubh raha tha..toh usne inn dono me padne ki aur inn dono ko sath lane ki than li..

Sabse pahele doc rahul ne daya ki duty abhi ke pas laga di..fir abhi ko chupakese small drug de diya..us drug ke karan abhi khudko kidnap hua samaz raha tha..mano uski kidnapping use yaad aa rahi ho…aur use lagi hui saliens ko rassiyan samaz ke tod ne laga aur bhaga jane ki koshish karne laga…tabhi daya ne use sambhala aur abhi ko sulake daya bhi so gaya..

Aage morning ko abhi ko bohot achha lag raha tha..wo jo insecurity ki feelings thi wo gayab ho gayi thi..daya uske paas tha and he feels correct…aur wo din the bestest day me se ek ho gaya…sab log ekdm pahele jaise the..

(a/n: abb isse age **jyoti** and **the reader** who review hey friends n told me to post all chaps again …dear main sare chap toh nahi post kar sakti par haan jo hasi majak hai jo achha lagta hai wo jarur post kar rahi hu..and for all who wanted it…)

Daya is looking at abhi with a cute little smile on his lips….n abhi too looking at him n lying on bed but thinking about something….

Daya smilng n ask: baithana chahte ho…?

Abhi:haan yr…tumahara abhi lete lete bor ho gaya… n smile..

Daya make him seat on bed….n seat on the chair placed near the bed…come a bit closer to abhi…n

Daya: kaisa lag raha hai abhi…?

Abhi: lag toh bohot achha raha hai..par agar yahanse nikalu toh aur bhi achha lagega… smile..

Daya smile n in naughty n a bit abhi's tone: toh bhaisahab yahanse nikalna chahte hai..hain..?

Abhi shock: hain…?

Daya: hain…koi bat nahi… jab puri tarah se thik hojaoge…. apne aap bahar aa jaoge…

Abhi disappointing but ander se happy:kya yar..smile again…chal pani pila…he ordered him…

Daya move towards table to take water for abhi.. while saying

Daya:haan haan…thoko aur thoko order..par bhaisahab aap jab bahar nikalenge na tab main order thokunga…manjur hai toh bolo..? while taking water in glass…. varna main toh chala… place that glass on table n move towards abhi…

At that time :::nikhil enters with a flowers in his hands…

Abhi: dekho nikhil dekho…tumhare daya sir aise bol rahe hai jaise mera hokum hamesha follow karte hai…aur inhe order dene ka mauka nahi deta…asal main order toh yehi dete hai par bill….fired a angry naughty smile to daya n countinue.. n…par bill mere nam fadate hai…

Nikhil smile n came…give that flowers to abhi..n say

Nikhil : a very gud mrng sir…

Abhi: a very gud mrng to u too nikhil… smile…

Nikhil: feeling better sir..?

Abhi:are yar better nahi best lag raha hai….hai na doctor…?pata nai kabse us darwaze ke pichhese dekh rahe hai…? Ab ander aa bhi jao doctor sahib…

Doc came out from door…(actually he came there to see that his plan is perfectly done or not…aur wo chupke chupke sabkuch dekh raha tha.. par hamare cid abhijeet ne pakad liya… )

Doc removing sweat from his forehead…:haan haan bilkul…waise achha toh lagana hi chahiye na….itni mehenat jo ki hai…

Daya look at him n :kya hua doctor…ap kuch pareshan se lag rahe hai..?

Doc: aree nai nahi…main aur pareshan….kabhi nahi..smiling par thodi darke..

Doc:ok ab main chalta hu…dusre patients ko bhi toh dekhana hai….removing sweat from his face…

Abhi: ok doctor…jate waqt darwaza achhi tarah se band kar lena…smile….

Daya n nikhil smile on this…when doc is gone…

Nikhil: abhijeet sir…, doctor ko kuch zadahi pasina aa raha tha….hai na…?

Daya:nikhil….itna pasina tabhi ata hai..jab koi galat kaam karta hai….ya fir kuch chhupa raha hota hai…

Abhi:haan..aur shayad doctor kuch chupa rahe the…

Nikhil:kyun sir…aapko aisa kyun lagta hai..?

Daya with a teasing thaught..: kyun ki doctor toh kabhi galat kaam kar hi nahi sakate hai na…**abhijeet g **…?

Abhi:bilkul daya g…mere muh ki baat chhin li…

At that time acp sir enters with salunkhe sir with saying…

Acp: kisne kiski baat chin li abhijeet….?

Daya after seeing salunkhe sir with acp sir..a naughty thaught peep in his thaught…n

Daya :maine abhijeet ki baat chin li sir…

Salunkhe : are bhai..hame bhi batao kya chal raha hai…? N look at abhijeet n with a teasing way he continue...Kya wo batane bhi TARIKA g ko bulana padega…kyun abhijeet..?

Abhi smiling n a cute fighting between abhi n salunkhe is started

Abhi tease him back: main toh hamesha se chahta hu ke tarika g ko bulaya jaye par….

Salunkhe gusse me: par kya..?

Abhi:par…apki taraf dekh kar…

Salunkhe: saaf saaf bolo meri taraf dekhakar kya…?

Acp sir whispering.:ab chhidi inme jung,….n smile bol de beta bol de..kya toh..

Daya hear this n smile…

Abhi continue..: sachhi me bolu..?

Salunkhe: tu bolta hai ya main jau….?

Abhi salunkhe sir ke sentence ke turant bad: offcorse sir… aap chale jaiye aur tarika g ko bhej dijiye…

At this time daya acp sir nikhil all laugh…n there laugh increases the anger of salunkhe…

salunkhe in anger:bas bohot ho gaya ab….main jaraha hu…

abhi:tarika g ko bulane….?

Salunkhe anger: nahi..tumnara resignation type karwane….

Abhi hide his laugh under his breadth…

Abhi:isse better hai aap apna resignation type karwalo..waise bhi iss umar me do do resignation type karne…. aap se nahi hoga…

Salunkhe move towards acp sir..look at his eyes in anger n: bs bohot ho chukka ….i m leaving cid for forever…n move his gaze towards door..

Abhi,daya nikhil sab log tensed ho gaye…yeh kya hogaya…majak kuch serious le liya sir net oh…omg ab kya hoga….ccid bina salunkhe ….how is this possible…? Sab log tensed ho gaye…abhi toh mano murzagaya…man hi man soch raha tha…"oh shit yar…maine majak kuch zadahi over kar diya…sorry bolke maana leta hu…agar sir chale gaye toh main ladunga kisse..?chidaunga kisse..? nahi nahi mana leta hu abh ke abhi unhe… " n gather some courage to say sorry to salunkhe sir…

Acp sir also tensed but he know how to chill his best buddy….so he say..

Acp sir: wa abhijeeet…jo kaam me pichale 17 salon se nahi kar saka wo tumne chand miniton me kar dikhaya…? I m proud of you my son.. n smile proudly while looking at him…

Abhi is get confused ..:hain…? Yeh kya ho raha hai…?

At that time smile slept on nikhil n daya's lips..but they control as soon as they can…

Acp sir fired an angry gaze to both of them….n

Starts laughing at salunkhe….ha ha ha ha…

Salunkhe like chotta bachha: ja muze abhi baat hi nahi karni tum logo se… n move towards sofa which is placed in that room…seat there with folding his hands on his chest…n look another side of them…in short muh fula ke baaithe the salunkhe sir….

After five minutes…

Acp sir sings in song..: yahanpe sab shanti shanti hai…

All smiled on this..but salunkhe not…

Daya: abb gussaa daal bhi dijiye sir…kitna gussa rahoge…?

Salunkhe: waise bhi koi muze nahi chahta beuro me toh main chala hi jata hu…bye….

N getup n move towards door…open the door…turn backword…n say…

Salunkhe: main jar aha hu…

Acp:toh ja na…

Abhi:aisa maat kahiye sir…sir sachhi me chale jayenge…

Salunkhe: haan..teri dil ki tamnna jo puri ho jayegi na abhijeet…

Abhi:nahi sir aisa nahi hai..

Salunkhe: toh kaisa hai..?

Acp sir cut him: toh aisa hai ke tu jane wala tha….

Salunkhe:haan toh jar aha hu..bs bye bol raha tha…

Acp raising his eyebrow.:ho gaya bye bolna..?

Salunkhe:humm….ja raaha hu…pakka jar aha hu..

Acp:tu ja re…

Salunkhe:sachhi me chala jaunga…

Acp:toh ja na kisne roka hai tuze..ja…

Salunkhe closed the door in gussa came towards acp…n say

Salunkhe: main nahi jaunga…Tarika ki shadi karwake jaunga…

Abhi:aap ko jana hai jao na..bechari tarika g ko kyun gasit rahe ho bich me…

Salunkhe:kyun ki bachhi hai meri….

Acp:thik hai…kisse karwayega shadi…?

Abhi in insecurity:kya sir aap bhi…? Kisses kya kisse..?unse toh puch liya hota…ke wo kya chahti hai..bachhio pe julum pe julum dha raha ho..

Salunkhe:main tarika ki shadi ek nalayak ke boss ke saath karwaunga….

Abhi:dekh daya …salunkhe sir tuze nalayak keh rahe hai…

Salunkhe shock: maine aisa kab kaha…?

Abhi: aap hi net oh kaha na..ke aap tarika g ki shadi nalayak ke boss se karwayenge…?

Salunkhe:haan toh…?

Abhi:aree salunkhe sir..daya muze pyar se boss keheta hai..toh hua na …nalayak ka boss….n starts laughing…

At this time salunkhe sir also laugh with him…he he he…

Salunkhe:waise acp…muze tere iss (pointing towards abhi) iss nalayak boss se better…jamai nahi milne wala…. Apni tarika ke liye..

Acp: haan..yeh bhi sahi baat hai….smile….

They have a chitchat like this ahead for 2 hours…

After 2 hours :

daya seat on chair n resting his head on the top of that chair…in relaxing mode..n say

daya :husshhhhh…..

abhi:daya ki hawa nikal gayi….nikhil jara check karo toh…daya kitna patala ho gaya…

nikhil: par kaise sir…?

Abhi:kya yar..har baat serious mat liya kar…khaskar offduty toh bilkul nahi…

Daya:boss…offduty toh sirf apke liye hai…hum toh onduty hi hai na…

Abhi: hmm…

Then daya n abhi is busy to having a bit relax…while something is in nikhil's heart n he want to share with both of his senior

Nikhil: sir ek bat bolu….

Abhi: haan haan bolo na…waise bhi tum kum bolte ho…

Daya:haan abb finally bechara bol raha hai toh atleast use bolne toh de

Abhi:ok…bolo nikhil

Nikhil:sir..main daya sir ka bohot bada fan tha..

Daya immegetaly:tha matlab..ab nai ho..?

Nikhil: nai sir..aisa nai hai main toh ab bhi apka fan hu...but ab apse zada ap dono ke dosti ka fan hu...aap dono kitne ache se ek dusre ko samazate hai..ek dusre ki pareshani zat se pakad lete hai...i just love that...both of u are the best... Jabse beauro aya hu sirf apke hi dosti ke charche sune hai..aaj dekh bi liya...daya sir apko bachane ke liye don DAGRA se ladhe toh abhi sir apne daya sir ko bachane ke liye bina kuch soche… sharp shooters ke samne khade reh gaye...aap dono kamal ho...thank god apne bullet proof pehena tha abhi sir...ham sab toh darr hi gaye the sir...plz ab dobara aisa kuch mat karna..aur agar karna tnh..batakar kara kijiye plz...aap dono bohot mayne rakhate ho hamare liye..plz…

Abhi:arreee nikhil tum toh sereous ho gaye yar…ok..abse agar aisa kuch bi karinga toh sabse pahele tum sab ko bataunga…abhi ke liye I m really sorry…

Nikhil simply smile: chalega sir..par agali bar pakka..ok..?

Abhi smile:ok..

Daya remembered something…but don't want to say write now bcz abhi abhi abhijeet thik ho rahe the…and while eating apple he say

daya:hmmmm…pakka wala promise le lo nikhil…achha time hai.. and smile…

abhi smile while putting both hands together like this _/\\_:haan baba haan..pakka wala promise.. agali bar bata kar kuch bi kar liya karunga…. Abhi thik hai..?

daya eating fruits and says very innocently : muze kya pata khud se puch..(acting like abhi and looking at nikhil) abhi tu thik toh hai na..? nikhil and daya laugh on this..while smile with saying…

abhi:daya tu kabhi nahi sudharega…and starts laughing with them…

usi waqt waha ek aur shaksh tha jo chhupake se darwaze sse inn logo ko dekh raha tha..and innki friendship dekhakar toh uski ankhon me pani aa gaya…wo koi aur nahi **doc** tha.. at that time he felt a smooth touch on his shoulders..he recognize the touch of lady.. (a/n:he is a fiancé of her)

lady:kya hua…?aise chupake se q dekh rahe ho?

Doc:unhe dekho..pointing towards duo…wo abhi dekho abhi… I mean abhijeet..

Lady shocked :toh yeh wahi officer hai..jise tumne drug diya tha..

Doc put his hands on her mouth and…"dhireee…..koi sun lega na… toh hogayi hamari shadi..jail me"

Lady sad and puppy face :oh sorry…sorry sorry sorry..really sorry

Doc:kitni bar sorry bolti ho yar tum…

Lady:ok ok abb aage bolo..formula work kiya?

Doc:ofcourse kiya…mera jo tha..raising his coller..

Lady: rehene do..idea toh mera hi tha…pahele kitna gussa huye muzpe "…jail hojayegi muze,woe k cid senior officer hain and all and all.. aur abb coller tight kar rah ho…same formula ke liye….and she crossed her hands infront of chest and look another side of him in gussa…

Doc:ohho naraz ho gayi muzse..?

She didn't give an answer..

He came infront of her and like a very cute boy usne apne kaan pakad liye…and "I m sorry abb tak mafi nahi mangi na maine…I m really very sorry jan. "

At that time she look at his puppy eyes and cant control herself to smile..

Lady:dekha hasa hi diya na…give a small punch at his shoulder..wais ek baat puchhu?

Doc:pahele batao maaf kia ya nahi?

Lady: kar diya maaf abb puchhu?

Doc:haan ofcourse..

Lady:yeh log kon hai..?matlab I knw cid officer hai..tumhare patient hai..par jitna main tumhe janati hu patient se itna personal tum kabhi nahi hote aur yeh toh regular patient bhi nahi hai tumhare…. fir q tum unke liye apna carrier daav p laga rahe ho..? agar kisi doctor ne bata diya inhe ke tumne inhe drugs diya hai..wo bhi powerfull aur uski jarurat bhi nahi thi toh tumhara license cancel ho jayega…. yeh hospital band pad jayega.. jo tumhe bohot pyara hai probably muzse bhi zada tum iss hospital ko chahte ho..?

Doc:yaha batana thik nahi hoga cabin me batata hu…

Thy went to the cabin…

Doc go straight to his table and take out an photograph from his drover..

Doc:neelam(a/n:her name is neelam)…yeh meri college ki photograph hai..uss waqt ham 3 dost raha karate the..hamare bich kuch misunderstanding hui..aur hamane usse sulzane ki koshish bhi nahi ki…jiske wajah se aaj tak ham log nahi mile…but I m totally sure..wo jaha kahi bhi ho..unhe pata chal hi gaya hoga ke wo sab wo jhagada bas ek misunderstanding ka shikar tha…uss ussme hamane hamari dosti kho di…aaj tak ham mile nahi….milke bhi kya bolte../? galati haalat ki thi?

Nahi ais toh bilkul keh nahi sakate issliye maine than li kea bb bas agar koi same galati karega mere jaisi..ya hamare jaisi..toh main unhe zagadane dunga ladane dunga kyun ki kabhi kabar yeh jo silence hai na… wo rishto me darrar daal deta hai…jo ham chahakar bhi bhar nahi sakate..(wo bohot senti ho gaya and had an tear too..neelam placed her hand on his shoulder and give him a power(a/n:sorry dusara shabd hi nahi sucha :P..ok nw story) he pat on her hand and.. he removes the tear and take a long breadth)

So…ek din yeh log mere paas aaye..abhijeet ki halat kharab thi aur daya ki halat main samaz sakata tha tabhi muze inn dono me wo silence dikha jisne anjane me hamari dosti tod di….so maine than li… inn dono ke bich.. chahe kuch bhi hua ho..main inhe aise khamosh nahi dekh sakata..wo ladhe zagade…maar pit kare…bas aise khamosh na rahe..and u cant imagin neelam unn don one itne easily ek dusre ko sambhala …its amazing..he is smiling…and very happy at that time.

Neelam too happy for him…

Neelam smiling:ohh rahul..tum itne sweet bhi ho sakate ho…maine kabhi sochaa bhi nahi tha…

But rahul's (doc) smile is vanished out bcz he noticed someone who have watching him from door and very much angry on him…his eyes is red..he is non other than our daya..

Rahul ghabarate huye:aa..aa…aap yaha?i I mean aayiye na..?kuch problem hai kya?

Daya angry:problem toh ho gayi hai mr. Rahul..aapki himaat kaise hui…? He controlled his anger..aapne usse **drug diya?**

Rahul: aa..aa..aap ko jarur koi misunderstanding hui hai sir…

Daya cuted him with his anger: koi misunderstanding nahi hui hai meri…..aapko pata bhi hai? Main toh aapko thank you bolne aaya tha aur usse bhi zada yeh kehene ke aap ke wajah se aaj mere bhai ki jaan bachi hai…aap bhagavan ho mere liye.. par aap….? Aap bhagvan nahi shaitan ho shaitan…aapko pata bhi hai aapne kiya kya hai? Use memory problem hai..agar uss drug ka koi side effect hua..he corrected…aree side effect kya agar effect bhi hua toh uski wapas memory loss ho sakati hai…aap aisa kaise kar sakate ho apne patient ke sath..

Doc rahul:dekhiy sir..bas do minut meri baat sunlijiye..main apki sari misunderstanding clear karata hu..

Daya now cant controlled his anger and fir ek bar daya ne doctor rahul k coller pakad li...:konsi misunderstanding..? aree misunderstanding toh muze hui thi jab suna tha ke aapne use drug diya par abb..abb jab aapne apne muh se sab kuch bol diya ttoh..kaheki misunderstanding…? Agar use galati se bhi kuch ho jata na toh main tumhe..and he cuted by the voice...

Voice: ruko daya…uski collar chhodo…he ordered..

Daya remove his grip from rahul's coller…

Daya: sir..aapko pata bhi hai isne kia kya hai..? isne abhijeet ko drug diya…hamare abhi ko…aur agar abhi ko kuch ho jata toh..? main aapko kya bolta…? Tarika se kya keheta.?

Acp smiled on his cops lie..bcz he can better understand what actual daya trying to say..but he controlled..

Acp:muze pata tha…ke doctor rahul ne abhijeet ko drug diya hai…

Daya shoked: what..?

Rahul and neelam dono shock me the..acp sir ko pata tha..? kaise..?

Aur daaya shole me tha..kyun ki acp sir ko pata tha fir bhi unhone abhijeet ko drug dene diya..?

Acp:haan daya…muze pata tha…muze pata tha ki doctor rahul ne abhijeet ko drug diya….

Daya:sir fir bhi aapne abhijeet ko drug dene diya..?

Acp:haan kyun ki..iske irade nek the,..doctor rahul ke man me ache vichar the…wo bas tum dono me hui duriya mitane ki koshish kar raha tha….aur muze doctor rahul me koi khot nazar nahi aaya.. isliye maine use abhijeet ko drug dene se nahi roka..

Daya:par sir… he wanted to speak more but cuted by ac sir..

Acp:dayaaaaa….

Daya just look disappoint and leave the cabin…

In cabin:

Rahul ghabarate huye.:sir par aapko kaise pata chala ke….main..abhijeet ko… I mean abhijeet sir ko drug dene wala hu..?

Acp:jab tum wo injection leke abhijeet ke paas khade the tab maine tumhari baate suni thi..jis tarah tum ghabara rahe the..aur abhijeet se baat kar rahe the…ofcourse use sunai nahi de raha tha fir bhi tum usse baat kar rahe the...usi tarike ne muze sab kuch bata diya..

and he place his hand on rahul's shoulder…rahul is really amazed that time…and fir acp sir smiled and leave the cabin..

but rahul… rahul still standing like statue..neelam place her hand on his shoulder and shakes him up…

neelam:rahul..kya hua..? itna amazed kyun behave kar rahe ho…

rahul:neelam…jitna main acp sir ko janta hu.. abhijeet ke operation aur treatment ke dauran…. usse toh saaf jahir hota hai ke acp sir abhijet aur daya ka bohot ache se khayal rakhate hai…aur unke liye daya aur abhijeet sirf officers nahi… officer se badhakar hai….fir bhi unka itna shant behaviour..kuch ajib laga raha hai…

neelam:koi ajeeb nahi hai rahul…pata hai jo bade hote hai na wo chhoto ko bakhubi samaz lete hai..smiled and in gussa….uss motu jaise nahi…direct coller pakad liya…man kiya ke use mere nakhuno se noch lu aur daaton se kaat lu..in very much angry while rahul enjoyed her expression..and her toning..

rahul smiled:kyun..meri sherni ho na tum toh?

neelam innocently :haan…wo matlab..wo kitna motu aur bada tha….agar use main punch marti toh main hi kahi dur ja ke gir jati..fir tumhe kon bachata…?toh issliye..kaat hi leti..kamaskam wo tumhe toh chhod deta…

rahul smiled:wo daya hai neelam..cid ke sr. inspector Daya… unke personality ke hisab se wo thik hai…zada motu bhi nahi hai…

neelam:haan haan tum lo abhitak uski side….coller pakad liya fir bhi usike gun ga rahe ho..aur ussi ki side le rahe ho..….hamari toh koi parwah hi nahi..and make a sad face again

rahul with a lovely cute smile:aww…itna sad face…meri sherni ko suit nahi karata...tum wakai sherni ho na..?take an doubt…

neelam:oye..what you mean..main sherni thi..main sherni hu..aur sherni hi rahungi…samaze..?

rahul saluted her and say:yes boss…

neelam give a small punch to rahul with saying "tum bhi na" and smiled…

outside the cabin:

angy daya is waiting for acp sir..tabhi acp sir waha aaye..and placed his hand on daya's shoulder..but daya throw it away..

acp sir: aree daya…tumne sirf yahi suna ki usne abhijeet ko drug diya par tumne uske aage kuch nahi suna kya..? doctor rahul ne drug isliye diya abhijeet ko… taki wo tum dono ki duriyan kam kar sake par tum..? tumne fir usse bura vartav kiya….aree wo bas tum logo ki friendship dobara dekhana chahta tha..aur kuch nahi…aur uske irade bhi toh nek the…

daya cuted him in gussa:sir..agar abhijeet ko kuch ho jata toh..doctor rahul ke nek irade use thik nahi kar pate..badi mushkil se abhi thik ho raha hai…aur agar iss halat me use drug diya gaya toh wo bikhar sakata hai..uski memory par drug kya asar karega…uska andaja hum nahi laga sakate sir…aaj bhi use muskil se nind aati hai…uss din jiss din use drug diya tha…wo khud ko usi daldal aur tourchar me dekh raha tha jisme shayad wo sabkuch dobara mehsus kar raha tha jo usne yaddhash jane se pahele mehesun kia tha…use khud ki kidnapping yad aa rahi thi issiliye..wo saliens ko rassiyan samaz kar dur fek raha tha..aur khud bhagane ki koshish kar raha tha….main use dobara uss daldal me nahi dekhana chahata sir…bass..abb bohot ho gaya.. main use iss hospital se shift kar raha hu..muze use iss hospital me nahi rakhana….

And he move towards abhi's room,,,,..

At abhi's room:

Daya rushed in to the room and take abhi's and his all cloths and all saman..remove his bag and starts packing it…

Abhi shoke: kya hua daya…? Packing kyun kar raha hai…kahi ja raha hai kya..?

Daya busy in packing:main akela nahi..ham dono ja rahe hai..dusre hospital shift kar raha hu main tumhe…

Abhi:kyun..? muze yahi hospital achha lagata hai…aur doctor rahul bhi toh bohot khayal rakhata hai mera..plzzz yahi rukate hai ne…

Voice:unka bhi man hai toh..plzz yahi rukiye na…plzzzzz

Daya:tum toh baat bhi mat karo rahul…tumhari wajah se hi toh main abhijeet ko shift kar aha hu..aur abhi..tum jaldi taiyyar ho jao..hame nikalana hai…

Abhi:nahi main toh yahi rukunga…like a chota bachha..

Daya angry:abhi…jaldi taiyaar ho jao…koi nakhare nai..aur chota main hut um nahi..nakharon ke liye..samaze..?

Abhi angry:aree ajib zabarjasti hai bhai...muze yahi rukana hai..aur main yahi rukunga…muze achha lagata hai yaha…tum kyun shift karne ke tak me ho..?

Rahul scared and guilt :wo actually..i m very very sorry..actually maine apko drug diya tha..aur usika pata daya sir ko lag gaya…. isliye wo naraj ho kar hospital se shift kar rahe hai..but …but I swear main toh bass apki help karma chahta tha…aur kuch nahi..aur daya sir..move to the daya..continue..daya sir…sachhime mere irade abhijeet sir ki bhalayi ke liye the..unke nuksaan ke liye nahi..aur jo drug maine diya tha uski puri detail hai mere pass..aur abhijeet sir ki medical report bhi hai..aur wo jo drug thaw o memory problem wale patient ko diya jata hai..bas maine uska dose bohot kam diya tha…aur wo drug toh medicine me bhi hota hai..so uska koi problem nahi hoga…maine sabkuch dekhakar hi kadam uthaya tha..please aap hospital chhodke maat jao..please sir…

Abhijeet normally:toh isme naya kya hai..? and daya muze pata tha yar..bhalehi tab doctor rahul ko laga ke main soya hua hu..fir bhi main inki baate sun raha tha…aur yeh sabkuch meri marzii ke karan hi hua..tum rahul ko dosh maat do aur yeh jo bag tumne pack kar ke pakhe hai..use unpack karo… jaldii…

Daya: par abhi..?

Abhijeet:daya…he ordered..

Daya unp[acked his bags..

And daya seat on chair in disappointment….

After a hour …

This hour is a pin dropped silence of duo…doctor rahul neelam and acp sir looks both of them from door's small hole..

Outside the room:

Rahul:sir main jake unse baat karke aata hu…unhe yu shant dekhana muze achha nahi lag raha..

Neelam:sorry rahul yeh galati meri hi thi..na main tumko wo drug wala idea deti aur nahi tum aisa kuch karte…I m very sorry..aur iske liye main bhi chalti hu tumhare sath..isibahane unn dono se bhi maafi mang lungii…

Acp:nahi neelam aur rahul..abhi unn dono ko waqt do..wo apne aap solve kar lenge unka problem..agar isme hamne hissa liya toh problem aur badh sakti hai..

Rahul and neelam:ok sir..

Rahul:but sir wo kuch bole toh na..

Acp:bolenge rahul..jarur bolenge..bs unhe thoda waqt do…tabtak tum apana kaam karo aur main apna..

Rahul worried:pura ek ghanta ho gaya sir…unhone baat nahi ki…ab aur kitna waqt du..?

Acp placed his hand on rahul's shoulder and leave for the beauro….

Rahul and neelam too vanish from there…

inside the room:

daya seats on chair with a magazine in his hand..and abhi too have an investigative book in his hand…

but both are not reading the book and magazine…they are busy in thinking,…

after some time…

abhi:itna shant kyun hai..?

daya:soch raha hu…

abhi:puchh sakta hu kyun..?

daya:nahi…main tuze batana jaruri nahi samazataa…

abhi shocked: tu muze batana zaruri nahi samazaata ddaya..**muze..?**

daya:haan…qki tu bhi toh muze batana jaruri nahi samazata…..doctor rahul ne tuze drug diya yeh tune muze nahi bataya...q..? itna hi nahi…tu sahisalamat hai..yeh tak tune muze batana jaruri nahi samaza….na..?

abhi:haan..main manta hu..ki maine tuze drug ke bareme nahi bataya..par main uss halat me tha hi nahi ki tuze bata pau..aur..aur kya yar kaisi baat kar raha hai…maine acp sir se sabse pahele tuze bolne ke liye kaha tha ke main zinda baat tuze bataye…(after hearing the word "Zinda"..daya fired an angry gaze to abhi..) haan..matlab…zinda matlab sahisalamat hu..wo baat..

daya thinks something and then :chal thik hai…bas tu thik hai na..Boss?

abhi smiled:bohot din ho gaye yar..tuzse boss sune…

daya with a nautanki:han boss wo toh hai hi..aur bohot din bhi hogaye..tuzse bil bharwake…ruk tu hospital se nikal… fir pahela kaam yahi karunga…tuzse bade bade bill bharwauga…hahaha and laugh..

abhi laughing:han han udale udale..tere bade bhai ki kamai…tu bhi udale…

at that time rahul just passed through the abhi's room..and the sounds of laughing makes him smile again..and he think"chalo ho hi gaya sab thik"

a/n: hushhhhhhhhhhhh…bohot lamba ho gaya na…koi baat nahi aage se itna lamba bhi post nahi karungi..hope aap chap ke end tak aye ho…I just wanted to ask..continue karu kya..? agar aap chahoge then I will continue…otherwise not.. agar ache reviews honge toh…aur waise bhi 2 3 chaps baki the iss story ke…so socha kea apse puchh lu..

positive and negative both reviews are welcome…

Yours

RB-angel


End file.
